El diario de mi vida
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: Un paso mas en vida, un nuevo escalon que he subido..La vida de Tohru en secundaria. Muchas cosas le faltan por vivir u6n nuevo amor, enemistades, rupturas de corazon y el primer beso...
1. Chapter 1

Genero: los que vayan surgiendo .U… mayormente shojo.

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Fruits Basket

Pareja: Kyo/Tohru (ii si hai mas las pondré pero KyoRu es la oficial)

Disclaimer: tristemente Fruits Basket no me pertenece así que no puedo predisponer de sus derechos

..::: aki he la vida de una niña común, con una vida común, que poco a poco se convertirá en una adolescente y tendrá que aceptar las cosas que traerá consigo estar en la secundaria:::…

EL DIARIO DE MI VIDA Enero.16.04 

Querido diario:

Hoy empiezan de nuevo las clases en mi grupo. Uo-chan me regalo este diario, me ha dicho que es mi divertido escribir lo que te pasa, para luego reírte de todo lo que hiciste. En lo personal me agrada mucho la idea de escribir en ti - aunque apenas vaya en sexto año de primaria tengo muchas cosas que contar! Aun no puedo creer en pocos meses entrare a la secundaria, ya estaré grande! okaa-san dice que es una experiencia muy linda estar en la escuela, me cuenta lo que ella paso y que aunque solo llego a prepa se divirtió mucho. Yo también me quiero divertir, sigo sin creerlo!

El sábado pasado hice mi examen para entrar a la secundaria, la verdad estuvo algo difícil y debo admitirlo no me va tan bien en la escuela pero le hago la lucha para poder salir adelante. Pero felizmente pase el examen!!! Okaa-san esta muy feliz conmigo - dice que sabia que podía! - veras pase con mucho mas de la mitad, pero creo que reprobé el área de mate .U es que no se me da. Okaa-san quiere meterme a la mejor escuela de la ciudad, pero yo no quiero, prefiero estar en la pública con mis amigas. Uo-chan y Hana-chan dicen que ellas si vana entrar a la publica, juntas hacemos de todo! Nos contamos lo que nos pasa, jugamos, hablamos de cosas a veces algo raras pero divertidas, nos colamos en la secu que esta cerca de la primaria, es que nos dicen que no podemos, y tienen razón! No se que tienen los niños grandes que le gustan tanto a Uo-chan a mi se me hacen algo raros, pero se ven buena gente.

Espero poder pasar el examen de admisión. Te contare luego como me fue.

Atte.-

Tohru

p.d. Uo-chan, gracias por darme este hermoso diario! - tu y Hana-chan son mis mejores amigas!

/////////////-/////////////-//////////-/////////////-///////////////-//////////////-////////////////-/////////////-//////////

Bien este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Déjenme Reviews para saber si le continúo, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si algo no checa, etc. Solo podré enterarme de ello si me dejan coments!!!! Nos leemos en próximo capitulo solo si ustedes quieren! -


	2. 2

Genero: los que vayan surgiendo .U

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Fruits Basket

Pareja: Kyo/Tohru (ii si hai mas las pondré pero KyoRu es la oficial)

Disclaimer: tristemente Fruits Basket no me pertenece así que no puedo predisponer de sus derechos

P.D.- hubo un error en el capitulo anterior es MAYO no enero ups.

..::: aki he la vida de una niña común, con una vida común, que poco a poco se convertirá en una adolescente y tendrá que aceptar las cosas que traerá consigo estar en la secundaria:::…

EL DIARIO DE MI VIDA Mayo.28.04 

Querido diario:

Konichiwa!!! Creo que esto es una de las peores cosas que de plano me pueden pasar… uo-chan y hana-chan siempre hacen lo contrario a lo que se debe, veras hoy en el receso (como todos los recesos vamos al baño solo a bobear) nos dio tanto asco entrar a los que le corresponden a los de la elemental que uo-chan sugirió entrar a los de la biblioteca de los maestro!! Solo que hay un pequeño problemita: a los alumnos no se nos permite entrar.

No se ni como pero las tres logramos colarnos hasta ahí (T.T) y la verdad que deberiamos demandar! Como es posible que si limpien solo el baño de maestros por el simple hecho de serlo? Pero eso no era lo malo ( aparte de hacer lo que no debiamos) de repente se apago la luz! Y la puerta no se abria!! Dios mio me asuste mucho!!! La puerta de plano que estaba atorada era como si la estuvieran sosteniendo por fuera... en la parte alta de uno de los cubiculos habia una ventana donde solo cabía alguien de verdad pequeño, ya te imaginaras quien tuvo que salir por ahí, si yo, como odio ser la mas peque... es mucho lio siempre estar enfrente y meterte por lugares donde no cabe ni un alfiler T.T

No entiendo como le hago para meterme en tantos lios, Uo-chan dice que yo no busco problemas normalmente ellos me encuentran a mi primero... a si! Volviendo a lo otro (creo que cambio rapido de tema w soy algo despistada) tuve que volver a la biblioteca de maestros porque la ventanita daba al patio trasero, ya cuando volvi la puerta estaba atorada con una silla!! Doy gracias de que hubiera junta en el ultimo salon del pasillo, porque se me callo la silla y quebre un foco (T//T) en serio que como me pasan cosas. Pero al fin las tres salimos del pequeño e inofensivo problema (¬¬). Me pregunto que pasara mañana?

Creo que no te he dicho:... me da algo de vergüenza pero... ayer por la tarde vi pasar a un muchacho de mi edad o poquito mayor (no más de 1 año) a la secundaria a la que voy a entrar, tiene ojos escarlata que reflejan tristeza pero a la vez mucha ternura... espero que si vaya a la misma secu que yo //w// 

Atte.-

Tohru Honda 3

Bien este es el segundo capitulo! Ei no desespereis ya casi se acaba la primaria (elemental) y pasara a la secundaria y es ahí cuando empieza lo bueno .

Dejenme Reviews para saber que le hace falta a mi fic ///

Agradecimiento especial a esas tres personitas que me dejaron un Review!! Mil gracias w


End file.
